


Radiant

by LilyAmelia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAmelia/pseuds/LilyAmelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-S1. MM-centric. It never lasts long. A few seconds, really. But for those few seconds, Mary Margaret feels beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant

**Radiant**

**Summary** : Pre-S1. MM-centric.  
It never lasts long. A few seconds, really. But for those few seconds, Mary Margaret feels beautiful.

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing at all. These babies belong to A&E, and so do our feels, apparently.

* * *

It was the same thing, every morning. Part of her routine, between tying her coat belt and stopping for some cheap, tasteless coffee. She caught a glimpse of her reflection, and she just had to pause, had to stare at the stunning woman gazing back at her.  She marveled at the way her eyes suddenly seemed to come to life, as if someone had lit a candle in an obscure, quiet room. The diamond studs on her ears glinted back at her, catching the light every now and then. She gazed at her reflection for a moment, mesmerized. With one hand, she swept her short hair back, causing chaos among her jet black locks, but it did not damper her radiance. Quite the opposite, in fact, she thought.

Her other hand stretched towards her ear, the fingers brushing against her neck, coming to rest upon the river of diamonds  that hung from her neck. Oh, goodness. She was beautiful. And it felt just so good, being beautiful for once.

She arched her neck, admiring the graceful way it curved, the swan-like elegance of the movement.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

A smiled graced her lips as she pictured the awed gasps and compliments she would receive when she wore her gleaming jewels to galas, balls, and other exclusive, posh events. She would be every man’s desire, and every girl’s model. A handsome bachelor would take her gloved hand in his, and with a twinkle in his eye, would kiss it and ask to dance with her. “Would you do me the honor of this dance?” he would say, and she would agree with a coy smile and a curtsey, and he would her up in his strong arms, and they would spin around, spin until the whole room was spinning along and all she would see was his face.

Yes, she would fall in love. She would fall in love because, for once in her life, she would feel beautiful. She would be able to love herself.

Burning hot liquid trickling down her front snatched her from her reverie. She let out a cry of pain. A woman was fervently apologizing to her, and handing her paper towels, but she was not paying attention. All she could do was stare at her sodden clothes in dismay.

“I’m so terribly sorry. Did I ruin your coat?”

She bit her lip. “No, don’t worry about it. There’s nothing much left to ruin anyway.” She cast a sad smile towards the woman as she tugged at her tattered coat.

She tightened her belt, tucked in a stray piece of her rough, starchy skirt that was sticking out and glanced at her reflection once again. But it was gone. Replaced with the image of a busy street; adults going to work, young ones going to school. Life moved on. 

With a last look at the jewelry display set in the window, she headed off to work. She had to get on with her life, too.

 


End file.
